


Ulterior Motives

by Fifth Avenue (Chrysler)



Category: Wakfu
Genre: @Noelfrost, Commissioned Work, Cunnalings, F/M, In-between Canon, Isolated Room, NSFW, Srambad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysler/pseuds/Fifth%20Avenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Commissioned work from Noelfrost) While their adventurer was out retrieving a poison, Chad formulates a plan in order to 'soften' the Dimensional Explorer for future purposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior Motives

**Author's Note:**

> Fic commissioned by Noelfrost of Tumblr - http://noelfrost.tumblr.com/

Chad tapped his foot slowly as he stood in silence, glancing over to the woman off to his left every now and then as he continued waiting for the adventurer to retrieve the poisons from the manor. The Sram went over his plans in his head time and time again, and yet still couldn’t think of how he’d be turning the Voyager over to Master Wilby. He knew he could just go straight at her, but he also knew that she would be a tough opponent to fight head on, so he had to think of a way to make things easier when the time came. Chad dropped his head and stared at her some as he got lost in his thoughts, running through as many possible solutions to his problem as he could, before ultimately dismissing it for one reason or another.

“Do you need something?” Pandora said in a mildly annoyed tone, turning towards him as she noticed the Sram’s focused gaze. The man let out a quiet grunt before darting his eyes over to the right, briefly tightening his crossed arms. The Voyager returned the sound and stepped back, but kept him in sight as they continued their waiting. “No, but…I think that you might” Chad began after a few moments, after taking another, longer look at the woman as he finally formulated a plan. “Excuse me?” Pandora replied as she turned her head towards him with a look of confusion, watching him look around the room for a minute. The Sram looked towards a nearby open door and nodded towards it before slowly making his way over himself.

The Explorancient stood in bewilderment for a few moments as she watched Chad walk away, a look of unknowing frustration on her face as she hesitantly decided to follow. “What are you on about?” she asked as she stepped into the room, staying near the door as she waited for an explanation. The assassin cleared off the small table in the room with a few swings of his arm, before moving a chair out of the way as he replied. “You seem fairly stressed, with all this going on, on top of…Whatever it is you do.” He said, trying to hide his slight annoyance at what he had to do. “And I figure, maybe I can…Lend a hand, since we’re working together, we might as well help as each other.” The Sram continued, obviously, and intentionally, examining her body.

Pandora wasn’t normally someone who could easily be talked into something, especially anything like what the Sram was insinuating, but she had to admit, he had a point. “Hm…Well…What did you have in mind?” she asked with cautious aggression, still ready to switch to the offensive if this was some sort of trick. “Well, I don’t require anything, so maybe we could…” Chad replied, making subtle motions as a way of asking a silent question, before rubbing her arm slowly. “Maybe we could treat you?” He asked in a sensual tone, rubbing her other arm as she took a step further into the room. The Voyager hesitated for a moment, her heart rate rising as she felt his hands sliding along her body, before coming to a decision and somewhat composing herself and replying “Let’s.” in a playful, equally sensual tone.

Chad reached behind her and pushed the door shut, switching spots with her as he locked it and raised his mask some before going in for a kiss. The two took slow steps back towards the table as their tongues danced in each other’s mouths, moans escaping both of them as Chad lifted her some onto the table. They stayed mostly lip locked for a few more minutes, as the Sram used his hands to drop her hood and then tug her top down enough to expose her chest, while the Voyager push her pants down enough for them to drop over her boots. “Oh…C-Chad…” she said out as he trailed down her neck, with a light moan from the assassin as a reply. The Sram slid his lips down her body as passionately as he could, kissing on her chest for a moment, before briefly wrapping them around one of her nipples and playing with it briefly, moving on to her stomach as she place an arm near his neck.

Chad slowly dropped down to his knees as he continued going over her body, taking an extra moment on the area just above her privates. “Ch-Chad!” Pandora moaned out, slightly louder than before as she pressed his head against her body some, a hidden smirk on his face as he spent more time around that spot, before eventually running his tongue through her bright, white pubic hairs. The Explorancient fidgeted and writhed more and more as she felt the Sram push his thumb down her pussy, then a finger, then another, eventually bucking some as he pressed several digits aggressively against her clit for a few moments. The two were only moaning at this point, Pandora more so than Chad, who only let out a sound when she roughly grasped his head. “Mhm…Pandora…” he mumbled, feeling himself getting a little excited as he slowly pushed his pointer finger into her, quickly burying the notion with thoughts of sticking to his plan, but allowed himself some actual enjoyment as he continued fingering the Voyager.

“Chad…Oh, Chad! P-Please…” the Explorancient moaned out as the Sram roughly pushed his middle finger deep inside of her, before slowly sliding it out, his thumb playing with her pubes as he continued eliciting louder moans. Pandora was bucking wildly at his actions, biting her lower lip as her head shot upwards, her hand sliding the assassin’s mask further back as she fidgeted. Chad still had his sly, cocky smirk on his face as he went about fingering her, eventually deciding, after a rough grip of his hair, that it was time for something more, and slowly pulled himself out of her and gave her a moment of rest. They both took a moment, her to breath, and him to make sure the adventurer wasn’t looking for them, and after a few seconds, he raised both of his hands back to her privates, slide his thumbs along her slit, and slowly spread her some.

“Oh…Oh please…” Pandora moaned in anticipation, looking down at him as she figured what was coming, and after a moment, her eyes shot upwards as she felt his tongue press against her pussy. The Voyager let out the loudest moan she’d given so far, her head as back as it could go as Chad began to eat her out, starting slowly on the outside, kissing and licking her skin, tracing her slit some, even pressing on her clit as she kept hold of his head. Her grip faltered; however, as she felt his tongue leisurely force its way inside of her, with her falling back onto the table as she clenched around it. The Explorancient rapidly moaned Chads name as he continued, occasionally getting louder when he pressed on her clit with his thumb and shoved himself as far as he could inside of her, before slowly sliding the appendage out. Chad could tell by her increasingly wild reactions, and the amount of juices he was licking up, that she was close, so with one last, intense push into her, Pandora finally came.

The Voyager got loud as she climaxed, throwing her head back against the table as gently as she could as she felt herself squirt some against the Sram’s tongue, which was making laps around her pussy in the meantime. Pandora’s passionate orgasm lasted a few moments, and she might have even had a small follow up one from the continuous licks of Chad’s tongue on and around her privates. She was splayed out on the table as it finally passed a satisfied smile on her face as she took deep, heavy breaths and began to regain her composure. “You’re… Quite talented, aren’t you?” she playfully asked, looking towards the now standing Sram. “So I’ve been told.” Chad replied, moving and then leaning down at her face for another, seemingly passionate kiss.

“I guess…I really did need that.” Pandora said, sitting up after breaking their lips, pulling her pants up some before hopping off the table. “Maybe we can…Help each other again later, if we need to, huh?” she asked with a smirk, tracing a finger around the Sram’s chest with on hand and groping his crotch with the other, before briefly kissing him again. “Mh, maybe we can.” Chad replied with a light grin on his face, rubbing the Voyager’s exposed shoulder and then breasts some before she covered up and made towards the door. “Let’s go make sure they haven’t gotten themselves killed, yeah?” Pandora said as she unlocked and walked through the door, pulling her hood up. “Yeah…let’s.” Chad replied as she walked away, his grin widening as he confidently chuckled to himself some, before following her back to their posts.


End file.
